Poké
Poké (Japanese: ポケ Poké) play a prominent role within the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, serving as the main and only currency to purchasing items. The following are ways how the player can utilise money whilst playing the game: * Purchasing items at the Kecleon Shop within Pokémon Square or within certain dungeons. * Depositing and withdrawing money from Felicity Bank * Linking moves at the Gulpin Link Shop (though this can be easily substituted by using Link Boxes during dungeon exploration) * Purchasing Friend Areas at the Wigglytuff Club. The player can also sell various items through both Kecleon Shops in dungeons and in Pokémon Square in order to obtain more Poké. However, keeping in mind that the selling price for most, if not all, items are significantly lower than that of purchasing said items, so it's most recommended to just collect various Poké the player encounters through their dungeon exploration. However, notable items worth selling are Gold Ribbons and Bananas, with the latter being difficult to get so it's best to set for the former. Generally Poké are easy to obtain, appearing in every dungeon possible and varying in numbers, so it's not that hard to accumulate a significant amount. In Dungeons Poké serve as the same purpose as they do outside of dungeons: currency used to purchase items. Poké can be collected by opponents and the player must defeat said opponents in order to take back the Poké. However, under certain conditions the player must take extra means to obtaining the Poké, and sometimes the Poké cannot be retrievable: * If the Poké falls in water, the player will either need to pass through water, have an ally who can pass through water or use a Drought Orb in order to reclaim the Poké. * If the Poké falls in lava, it will be lost and the player cannot reclaim it. * If the Poké falls in a sky block (e.g. In the blue, glowing sections of Sky Tower or Northwind Field), then it will be lost and the player cannot retrieve it. Should the player be defeated in a dungeon then all of the Poké the player had accumulated in their active inventory will be lost. This, however, does not apply to the Poké saved within Felicity Bank, hence a recommendation would be to always store any large amounts of Poké the player collects in there. If a player enters a dungeon that involves a condition where money will be reduced to 0, then they will lose any money that they have accumulated in their active inventory. This money will not be transferred to Felicity Bank either. Glitches/Bugs There is a way to obtain Poké within your inventory, and here are the following ways to do so: * Step over the Poké, open up your menu and select 'Ground' and then 'Switch' (as 'Get' will only allow the Poké to be collected). This will allow you to have Poké within your inventory. * Allow a Pokémon who has the move 'Trick' and have them step or hold Poké. Upon using Trick, the item from the opposing Pokémon will be switched to either the player or their ally, allowing them to have Poké stored within their inventory. As long as the player does not either throw, place or by any means remove the Poké from their inventory, it will stay throughout the entire duration of the player's exploration time. Should the Poké be thrown then the player must repeat the above methods in order to reclaim the Poké. During dungeon exploration, any additional Poké cannot be stacked like Gravelrocks, and will instead occupy single slots within the inventory. If the player happens upon any Kecleon Shop within a dungeon and places the Poké on the mat, it will not be registered. Kecleon will not ask for a purchase and the player can reclaim the Poké for free anytime. After dungeon exploration (or if you're entering a dungeon extension (e.g. Mt. Blaze Peak, Frosty Grotto, ect.), the Poké will no longer be in the player's inventory. If the player or ally was holding the Poké, then it will disappear from their individual inventory. It will instead be added to the total amount of Poké the player is currently holding. It should be noted that only the player will be able to pick up the Poké, as a partner will just collect it and register it within your inventory instantly. Trivia * Whilst it is generally spelt as Poké, within the Red and Blue Rescue Teams specifically Poké is spelt as PoKé. Category:Items Category:Currency